The beast
by ImmortalGoku56
Summary: Broly has been sent to another dimension after he was "killed" By the hands of Son Goku. STORY INSPIRED BY "THE MOONS ULTIMATE WEAPON"
1. Chapter 1

The gods on mount Olympus were talking about the master that was stolen. Zeus had accused Poseidon son of stealing his master bolt.

"I want the master bolt back by summer...or there will be war!" Zeus shouted. As the two brothers continued to argue a large portal opened up, it was black in the center and surrounded by purple glowing ring. The gods looked at the portal curious about it.

The portal suddenly spat out a person with a lot of muscles, he crashed into Zeus throne making it fall apart. "K-Kakarot..." The mysterious person said "Kakarot!" He screamed out as his energy began rising, the gods could feel his power. The person was releasing power that could be felt on Earth, the preasure that he was releasing caused tremendous amount of wind, powerful earthquakes. "Enough!" Ares the god of war shouted.

"I don't know who this Kakarot person is but you better shut up or ill turn you into a anteater" The god of war tried to imitate him but to no avil, he simply turned around and smirked, he dashed towards the god of war. The gods could not see him move at all.

Before Ares could react Broly was in front of him, he back hand slapped him sending him flying threw the moutain and down to to Earth. The other gods did not take lightly to this and started to attack him. Apollo and Artemis started to throw a rain of arrows at Broly, but he was not at all even dazed by their pitiful attempts in harming him. Irritated by this Broly let out a war cry and punched the air, in matter of seconds Artemis and Apollo was sent flying back hitting the wall. Broly laughed like a pysco and threw a green energy ball at them, the two siblings watched in terror as the energy ball was getting closer to them, they closed their eyes and braced them selves but the pain never came, they opened their eyes and saw Poseidon.

Poseidon rushed at Broly trying to stab him with his trident, Broly merely dodged and punched him to the ground, he jumped and dashed down at him and covered his mouth. "Want to know what death taste likes?" He asked "MHMHM" Poseidon tried to say but could not. Broly Exploded the energy ball in his mouth making a loud explosion, the others god watched as Broly did what he did. ":KILL HIM AT ONCE!" Zeus shouted to the other gods, they nodded and attack him.

Hermes rapidly circled around Broly trying to make him nauseous. This was a futile effort, Broly could perfectly see Hermes, infact it was like he was mocing in slow motion to Broly. Brol grabed Hermes by his neck and threw him in the air, he jumped in the air aswell and kneed him in the stomach sending him flying to the walls. He looked at the other gods, he was talking his next target.

Artemis, Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, and Hades dashed at him doing everything they can to try and stop the madman. Broly dodged and blocked their attacks easily like if it was child's play. "Die!" He shouted and formed a large energy ball.

"This is bad!"Artemis shouted, as the prepared for the ball to hit them, Hephaestus came to Artemis and handed her a arrow. "Shoot this attack, don't question," He sternly said, Artemis nodded and shot the arrow at Broly. The arrow hit him and Broly focused his attention to Artemis. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" She demanded and suddenly as if Brol's body was acting on its own complied and stooped his attack. "Listen you will have him in your control for 6 years and after that he will be free." Hephaestus said. "We need to find a way to kill him" Artemis noted looking at the beaten gods who were laying in floor horribly beaten "LET ME GO! ILL KILL YOU" Broly shouted, he powered up again tryingf to break threw her conmtrol but to no avail.


	2. Chapter 2 Fish

As the gods began to get up again they had a nervous expression. How could there be a mortal that is stronger than the gods? Thats the question everyone was asking themselves. "We must get rid of him!" Zeus's voice roared with anger. Everyone nodded and looked down at the mortal who was sleeping. "I have him under control, but...i only have that control for 6 months." Artemis explaied.

"Execute him at once" Her father demanded, sjhe nodded and called for her golden chariot.

- **scene change-**

"Hello lady Artemis. Why have you brought a man to our camp?" Zoe asked with some venom in her voice.

"No time to talk. Gather the hunters, this man has caused trouble among the gods" Artemis commanded and Zoe nodded and left to gather the hunters for Broly's execution. "I have gathered the hunters, lady Artemis. We await you outside" Zoe left the camp as Artemis carried Broly's unconscious body outside the camp.

The hunters tried shooting him with arrows, stabbing him, burning him,drowning him but everything they had tried was futile. As they continued to try and kill the man he began to gain his conscious. Broly began to slowly open his eyes and saw he was tied up, enraged by this Broly let out a war cry and powered up making all the hunters fall down.

"Lady Artemis! The man has gone wild!" One of the hunters told Artemis. Artemis quickly ran to the camp side and saw Broly surrounded bu a brilliant green light. "Broly stop!" She shouted/demanded making Broly suddenly powered down against his will making himself surprise . "We have tried everything lady Artemis. Burning him, shooting him, stabbing him, drowning him, but nothing seems to work" Zoe said to Artemis with a horrified face. 

"LET ME OUT OF YOUR SPELL YOU WHORE!" Broly roared "DONT YOU DARE CALL HER A WHORE!" Zoe shouted back making Broly more angry. Broly suddenly disappeared surprising everyone/ He suddenly appeared behind of Zoe and kicked her sending her flying and hitting a tree. Broly began to attack others. "STOP IT NOW!" Artemis demanded making Broly stop.

"Come here" Artemis said as Broly walked towards her. "What do you want, whore?" He sneered making Artemis very angry. As Artemis talked to Broly, a loud growl was herd. "I see you're hungry. Go hunt for food" Artemis told Broly making jump and fly immediately.

Broly had not eaten anything in over a week so he was very hungry. He stopped where there was a giant lake and dived into the water.

Broly kicked out a couple of big fishes and dragged them near the camp. "By the gods! That's a huge fish" One of the camper shouted as Broly walked by.

He stopped when he arrived a clear area and started a fire. He cooked the fish and began eating when he was interrupted by the hunters and Artemis. "Where did you find that?" Artemis asked/ "The lake" He b;untly respinded and began to eat his food but stopped. "Touch my food and you'll die." He siad ina very dark tone sneding shivers down some of there spines. The hunters said nothing and began to walk away to a lake where he found the fish.

"This is certainly a odd lake, I can feel a weird type of energy coming form it" Artemis said. As the other hunters began to investigate a large shadow appeared from the lake...


End file.
